A Royal Situation
by Shadowhunter Holly
Summary: Alright as a warning this contains twincest. Please do not read if this does not appeal to you. Anyway, Len and Rin are the Prince and Princess of their Kingdom struggling against the dark forces of their enemy the Shadow Queen and their growing forbidden feelings. Enjoy.


Rin Kagamine gazed off into the distance from her balcony upon the vast kingdom she was monarch of. Though she was indeed a Princess, her parents were actually the ones in charge. Rin was very stunning. Her lovely sunny blonde locks were always cut right above her shoulders and she clipped her bangs out of her face with barrettes. She was petite, slender, had lovely bright sky blue eyes and fair skin. Rin liked wearing pretty ruffled long white princess gowns. She was well-known for being pure at heart.

Rin had a twin brother, Prince Len. He was slightly taller, but other than that they looked pretty much the same, though Len was more masculine in appearance. Len was always caring for his sister from soothing her emotionally, to protecting her from anything he deemed hazardous.

Len in his own right was a talented swordsman. He was always sent out on missions to fight off the malicious Queen Miku's minions. Queen Miku was the Shadow Queen that only wished complete control of the world and everyone in it. She desired slaves working themselves until they were nothing but skin and bone. She summoned demons to cause a ruckus from sheer boredom, and as a result secluded villages were demolished. Queen Miku also had a wish to torture sweet innocent Princess Rin, because in her eyes Rin was everything she despised.

Rin picked a daisy from a flower pot on the balcony where she stood. She leaned against the railing and plucked away petals one-by-one. She was waiting for her brother to return. With Len away a good portion of the time, Rin felt deserted. She relished her time with Len. It wasn't fair to have Miku suck away his time with her constant devious behavior. Rin heard horse's hooves hitting the stone path to the castle. It was Len home from yet another nuisance. Rin quickly ran through the palace until she got to the front gate. Just as Len was dismounting from his horse, Rin dashed at him and slammed him into the ground with an embrace.

"Len you're back safely again! I'm so relieved!" Rin didn't want to let go.

"Rin you never fail to greet me happily. Hey could you get off me by the way?" Len laughed. She guessed he could always count on her to keep him in good spirits.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of crushing you." She got off him and helped him up. "Oh Len, can we do something today together? You know I try to spend as much time as possible with you when you're home." Rin stared at the ground with a slight blush. She twiddled with her fingers eagerly waiting for a response.

Len looked at Rin. He found her so adorable when she shyly waited for his reply. Len smiled to himself and placed his hand on her head. Rin met his gaze with wide eyes and a deeper blush. Len was caught off guard and he held back an on-coming blush too. "Tell you what, we can ride a horse together and have a picnic somewhere. Just let me wash up and change." Len suggested.

Rin beamed. "Sure! I'll go change too! This is a special occasion after all, because you're home again." Rin hugged Len excitedly, practically knocking the air from his lungs with her embrace.

"Okay, we'll meet here in half-an-hour. Rin you don't have to change, you're pretty the way you are." Len grinned meaning every word and walked his horse toward the stables to rest. He would get another horse for the ride in a bit.

Rin walked back to her room blushing. Len's compliments always meant a lot to her. She decided to change anyway to something not as heavy. Her current dress was way too wide with layers of ruffles after ruffles. Rin picked a slimmer dress which hugged her figure, while still looking elegant. She chose an ivory shoulder-showing gown with butterfly sleeves. Rin felt very lovely and added touch ups to her makeup and hair. She quickly went to the meeting spot.

Soon enough Len appeared with a horse and a basket with their lunch. He was wearing his usual warrior attire, but always looked very good in it. Len was a fan of wearing a long royal blue scarf while his armor consisted of a short leather shirt that came above his waist. He had a shoulder pad strapped on and his arms were wrapped in bandages. His pants were white with a leather belt and of course Len had on deep brown leather boots. He always carried his sword on his back. Len never dressed like a prince on the battlefield. He looked more like a thief.

Len eyed his sister. He thought her choice in wear was always perfect and today she looked wonderful. "Alright Rin I'll help you get on the horse and you can hold the basket as we ride. I know just the place to go." Len assisted Rin with getting on the horse, he handed her the basket once she was comfortable and hopped on. Len sat behind her to keep her from falling off.

Rin found herself blushing again. She didn't apprehend why Len made her stomach churn so much since that day he returned all grown up a year ago. She closed her eyes and pictured it clearly.

_ Len had been away for three long and stressful years fighting off the largest wave of Queen Miku's minions yet. Rin constantly waited for any letters he may have sent her to give her word he was alive. Rin detested the idea of Len being in endless peril and what made it worse was not hearing from him often. When he finally returned home, he was different physically and something about his demeanor made Rin feel butterflies within. He was the same Len she had always known, but somehow better. After all the battles he had been through, Len had lost nothing about him, or so Rin thought. Nothing about him was out of the ordinary. Len spent lots of time with her dear brother before he was torn from her again to fight off more minions of the shadow army. _

"Rin are you listening?" Rin opened her eyes to hear Len calling her name.

"Oh yes!, sorry I was off in a daydream." Rin smiled to herself. She liked how Len's body was wrapped around her as they rode on the horse.

"Daydreaming about what?" Len inquired. He was always amused by Rin's cute statements.

"You…actually this feels more like the daydream then reality. I'm glad you're back, you won't have to leave soon right?" Rin gripped the basket handle more hoping desperately he'd say he'd be around longer.

"I'm not entirely sure. It all depends on what Queen Miku does, but I'll tell you this, no matter what happens I will protect you. I'm always working hard to keep you and our parents safe. If it weren't for you Rin, I'd have nothing to fight for." Len kissed the top of her head. "Looks like this spot will do." He said right after.

The area he chose was extremely beautiful. They had stopped at a meadow full of lilacs, daisies and other wild flowers whose names escaped them at the moment. They dismounted from the horse and set off for a spot to eat. The horse sat down and Len gave him a bag of apples to munch on. Len took great care of our horses and thought of them as partners rather than servants. It was refreshing for sure to make time to keep the animals in good health when being on the battle field.

Len handed a turkey sandwich with fresh vegetables from the garden. Rin grinned and bit into the sandwich. Len got his own and did the same. With the sun beaming down on them and the soft breeze brushing lightly against their skin, this day could not have gotten any better. They snacked on carrots and their own apples, while the horse seemed to want some more. Rin giggled and Len found himself laughing right along with her.

"Rin I'm really enjoying our time together. Mother and Father are throwing a ball this week for the kingdom. I'd like to be your escort if you don't mind." Len brushed Rin's bangs that had fallen from her clips out of her face, keeping his hand on her cheek.

Rin found herself turning a bright scarlet. "Y-yes I want you to be my escort for the ball." Rin stammered. She was flustered from Len's composure with the question.

"Good, I know our parents wanted me to take a random girl, and that would possibly lead to marriage, but there are no ladies who even equate to you Rin. That's why I want you by my side at the ball. I have no time to even be thinking about pleasing some girl I don't even know when I have to be sent away all the time." Len was annoyed with the idea of his parents meddling in his love life.

Rin placed her hand over Len's which still was on her cheek. She didn't want to lose her brother to some woman. She could feel something new stirring within, something dark that she didn't like.

I don't want to make our outing depressing, so want to go for a swim? I mean you can say no if you want, but the pond around here is really nice. It's full of pure water." Len flashed a huge grin and he took off running before Rin could answer. The pond was really close, so Rin saw Len remove the top half of his armor, even his scarf. He kicked off his boots and dove into the pond. Rin stood up and removed her shoes. She didn't like prancing around in her undergarments in front of Len, so she held up the front of her dress to her knees and ran so she wouldn't trip.

Rin dipped her toes in the water. It was warm from the sun hitting it. She didn't really want to get wet, but Len pulled her in to her astonishment.

"Len! Why'd you do that?" Rin shouted as she came up from being underwater. Len laughed and pulled Rin right into him. She felt her face heat up again.

"You're so silly Rin; I love it when you are frustrated." Len let go and splashed her.

Rin frowned and splashed him with all her might. Soon enough she loosened up and they both were laughing.

"We should dry off, my dress will take forever to dry." Rin sighed. She got out first and rung out her hair.

Len was staring at her his face completely flushed crimson. The dress clung to her skin and he could see all of Rin's curves. Len shook his head to get himself to snap out of it, but it seemed impossible to him. Rin turned around smiling, unaware of what he was thinking. Her dress was see-through. Len saw her breasts right through the thin fabric. He dove under the water again to try and get himself together.

"Len what are you doing?" Rin called out. He got out of the pond with some sense of composure.

"I was just going under once more, because the water feels amazing." Len smiled. He scooped up garments and went back to the horse. Len and Rin laid out in the afternoon sun.

"I could nap here…" Rin whispered. She laced her fingers through Len's and closed her eyes.

"Rin?" Len asked, but she was already asleep. He scanned her body, fighting the urge to touch her. It was probably the most difficult battle he'd ever fought. He eventually decided to resist and fall asleep next to her.

The twins awoke nearly an hour later, though their clothes were still damp, they were dry enough for them not to leave watery trails throughout the palace.

"Rise and shine Princess!" Len said as Rin rubbed her eyes lazily. She felt groggy, but she suspected Len was used to doing things like this.

"Oh hush you…" Rin yawned and stretched out her arms above her head. Len found himself staring at Rin's body again without her having the slightest inking he was doing it.

"Let's get back to the palace, we need to change and get ready for dinner soon." Len smiled and held out his hand for his sister. Rin delicately placed her hand in his, and he closed his. Len helped her up and then assisted her with getting on the horse.

They rode home while Rin filled in Len on some of the things he missed.

Upon their arrival, their mother was waiting for them at the gate. She was annoyed with her children for staying out too long.

"Rin you know better than to keep Len all to yourself when he arrives home. I have had yet to see him today along with your father." The Queen scolded Rin harshly. Rin held her head down as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm truly sorry mother…" Rin's voice squeaked.

"It was my choice to spend time with Rin today, don't discipline her for that mother. I'm here now and we'll both be down for dinner once we wash up." Len said seriously. He hated it when Rin got blamed for things that weren't her fault.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you both at dinner. Don't keep your father and I waiting. You know what the consequence will be for that." Their mother sighed and walked away. It was a consequence they knew well as children. They would have to stay separated from each other, while their father gave them separate tasks to do in order to make that happen. It was something neither of them was fond of.

"Hey Rin how do you feel about taking a bath with me? We haven't done that since we were kids. I'll draw the bath myself so the maids don't find out what we're doing if you agree." Len grinned.

Rin wasn't sure what to think. She wanted too, but it wasn't exactly proper to do such a thing with her brother at their age. She decided to go with the part of her that wanted too. "Yes, I'll meet you at the bath shortly." Rin said as she headed toward her room.

The bathroom was connected to her and Len's room. It was convenient when they were younger, but now they had to be careful not to walk in on each other. Rin could hear Len getting the bath ready. She stripped down and put on her robe, but her face was flushed again. She waited nervously for Len to call her.

"Rin it's ready." Len said. Rin made sure her room door was locked and she suspected Len did the same. Their bathroom had no door to the outside, because it was their personal bathroom. It wasn't the only bathroom in the palace, but it was theirs.

"Okay." Rin said shyly. She nervously opened the door and saw that Len was already in the tub. Bubbles were flying around the room and over-flowed from the tub onto the floor. Their tub was a huge circle shape, so Len and Rin as kids used to play in the cool water during the summer.

"I won't look, just hop right in." Len smiled. He closed his eyes and looked away. Rin dropped her robe to the floor and stepped into the tub. She tried to relax, despite the fact she was in a tub with her brother.

"It's safe now." Rin said and Len opened his eyes. He handed Rin a sponge to wash up and he did the same. They took turns scrubbing each other's backs. Rin scrubbed her hair and soon she and Len wear making bubble beards and having bubble fights. Rin made sure the bubbles hid her so that Len wouldn't see anything except her shoulders.

"This brings back memories for sure." Len exhaled slowly. He was enjoying his time with Rin and the nice warm bath to sooth his muscles.

"I agree, I do miss our bath times together. Since we are done, we should go finish getting ready for dinner." Rin suggested. She didn't want anything awkward to occur.

"Sounds like a plan, anyway I'll get out first. So you know what to do." Rin turned away, until Len told her it was alright. She heard the door to his room open and close. Rin hurried out of the tub, slipped on her robe and dashed into her own room. After she shut the door she slid down the side and sat there digesting the fact she survived a bath with Len. Everything they seemed to do was border line of being two lovers. They weren't but Rin could feel the vibe. She shook her head and picked out a dress for dinner.

Len waited for Rin to walk down the grand staircase. When he heard the faint sound of her heels hitting the ivory marble steps, Len looked up. A grin detonated onto his visage. Every time he saw Rin, he always cheered up. Anything she wore was gorgeous. Len held out his hand and Rin took it without question.

They both arrived in the dining room when their parents were just getting ready to sit down. Rin and Len looked more like a couple the way they entered the room. Len pulled out a chair for his sister to sit down and helped her push it in. He then took his own seat across from her.

"Good you're both on time." Their mother half-smiled.

"We didn't want cold dinners." Len rolled his eyes. Rin forced back a giggle. She liked Len's sarcastic comments.

The Queen cleared her throat out of annoyance. "Besides icy meals, how was the enemy looking?" Their mother asked.

"They seemed to keep appearing out of nowhere. What we need to do is find a way to get to the Shadow Queen and destroy her and her palace. The battles just seem to keep going on day after day." Len took a sip of red wine after he spoke.

"I'm glad for your safe return son; we're trying to put together some type of plan to attack her." Their father finally put his two cents in.

"How are the trainees looking at the various training grounds? We could certainly use a few more in battle." Len inquired. Rin listened intently in the conversation. She wished she could be right by his side fighting.

"From the reports I've read very well. Some will be ready to be sent out within the week or so. We even have a few skilled sorcerers volunteer to teach our mage trainees some powerful spells." The King smiled confidently.

"That's great news, mages are a huge help. Oh I think it would be best for our soldiers to wear blessed crosses. The demons burn up when they come in contact with anything holy, it doesn't even matter how strong they are, it works well." Len said seriously.

"I will have crosses created and priests bless them before I send out our next wave of troops. Anyway we should enjoy this tasty-looking meal that was just brought out. Also, a toast to yet another safe home-coming son." The King raised his goblet and they all did the same.

Dinner was delicious, compliments of the royal chef. It was a huge tender seasoned perfectly roast surrounded by baked vegetables of all sorts. They had fresh bread with butter and glasses of the finest wine. Whatever leftovers from dinner they had, they were given to those less fortunate around the kingdom. People looked forward to whatever they could get and respected their king for caring so much.

After a long evening of talking and laughter, the King, Queen, Rin and Len were ready for a goodnights rest. They smiled, to each other saying goodnight, though all four of them were rather tipsy from the wine, but that's why they laughed so much.

Rin stumbled the all the way up the stairs to her room. When she finally got into her room, a maid helped her change into her nightgown. The maid asked if she needed anything else and when she didn't, the maid left for the evening.

_'I didn't say goodnight'._ Rin thought to herself. She didn't feel like tripping or wobbling over to Len's room. She fell asleep right away since drinking made her tired.

Rin woke up to the loud sounds of thunder in the middle of the night. She could see the lightning flashing before her eyes. Rin was terrified of thunder storms; no one knew that, not even Len. Rin didn't want to seem fragile. So during tempests she had a habit of making a pillow fort for her head, except this time the storm was loud enough for her to not want to be alone.

Rin leapt out of her bed and dashed to the bathroom door. She cut through the bathroom into Len's room. He was sound asleep, but as Rin stepped next to his bed his eyes shot open. Rin moved backwards until she bumped into the wall. She was alarmed and soon enough she was crouched in the corner of Len's room crying and quivering.

Len was surprised to see his sister freaked out like that. He slowly moved over by her side. No words were needed; he pulled her into his arms. Len didn't care about anything except for comforting Rin. He allowed Rin to sob and eventually the only sounds she made were sniffles.

"Shhh…It's going to be alright Rin." Len found himself repeating the same phrase for as long as it took for her to calm down.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I can't go back to my room…I just can't…" Rin recognized she sounded desperate, and she was. Being alone on nights like this was the worst thing in the world at that instant.

"Sure, I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be safe with me I promise." Len carried Rin to his bed. He tucked her in and laid next to her. Len kissed Rin's forehead and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She was still shivering out of fear as the sound of thunder grew brasher. Rin closed her eyes eventually. Len smiled as he found out something personal about his sister.

In the morning Len was the first one up. He figured if Rin wasn't in her bed when the maid would wake her up it wouldn't look right, so he brought the sleeping Rin back to her room and tucked her back in. Len snuck back into his room and got dressed for the day.

Rin heard the maid calling her to get up. Rin yawned and stretched. She looked around. She figured out she was back in her own room and wondered if the night before was a dream. Rin didn't want to ask Len out of fear of embarrassment. She got ready for the day and went downstairs for breakfast. She ate the scrambled eggs the chef made her and wandered off into the garden.

No one was there so Rin spun around in the sunshine taking in a deep breath of the earthy after rain scent. This was the only thing she liked about dense rainstorms.

"How are you feeling?" Len asked as he walked up to her. Rin's face turned red when she realized she actually did sleep in Len's room.

"Um…fine I guess. Please don't tell anyone." Rin looked at the pebbles on the ground. She was too humiliated to face Len now.

Len sighed and patted her head. "It's nothing to be ashamed about you know. Everyone has their own fears, no one is perfect. One day you'll learn to face your fear and conquer it, until that time comes I'll be here to get you through it." Len said softly. Rin looked up at Len. She felt her heart pounding rapidly and she placed a hand over it.

"You mean you'll always be here for me?" Rin wanted to have him say it again.

"Always." Len dropped his hand from her head and Rin flashed a huge grin. She kissed Len on the cheek, a kiss that brushed near the right corner of his mouth. Len was surprised by this and he stared at Rin.

The silence was broken by Rin's question. "What are you afraid of?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Eating a cold meal." Len laughed at his sister's annoyed pouty expression.

"No, the real answer." She put her hands on her hips and tapped her right foot impatiently. Even then she still looked cute to Len.

"That's for another time." Len smiled deviously. He didn't want her to know yet. She might just use it against him.

"Jeez Len, it's not fair! Can't I get a tiny hint?" Rin practically demanded. She didn't like that he had the upper hand here.

"Well…no. On a different subject, do you feel like going to the meadow again? This time we walk though." Len asked hoping she'd take the bait.

Rin glared at Len for a moment and decided to give into his charming smirk. "Fine let's go." He'd won.

The walk was peaceful. Len picked a daisy and placed it in Rin's hair. Rin delicately touched the flower then she did something she hadn't done in what seemed like a lifetime ago, she linked her arm through his. This time it felt like more than something mere siblings would do. Rin realized how robust her feelings were for Len every time they were together, but in order to keep him in her life at all she would gladly set aside her true feelings and be Len's sister like she should.

"Rin you're in a good mood." Len said though he did enjoy how she clung to him.

"It's because you're with me." Rin felt content in this moment.

"Is that so?" Len raised an eyebrow, not that Rin could see it since they were looking forward.

"It is so." Rin said without hesitation. She meant every word.

Len stopped in his tracks, which stunned Rin. She didn't know why he halted.

"Rin I enjoy being around you too. I could be doing anything when I return home from combat, but I choose to spend my time with you." Len looked down at her wide-eyed gaze. He then looked ahead. Every time he was fighting Miku's minions, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and imagined Rin with him in a field full of wildflowers. He always could picture her cute expressions just as clearly at the sun setting daily.

"Len what's on your mind? You seem to be caught up about something." Rin said slightly concerned he had distasteful news to tell her.

"It's nothing; let's just continue our walk to the field." Len smiled.

"If you say so." Rin pouted in aggravation about him not sharing his thoughts. She liked to be his comfort as he was hers.

In the field Rin made a flower tiara and picked flowers that she eventually tossed at Len. Len wasn't about to let her get away with that. He gave chase to her through the vast meadow laughing the entire time. Petals of all colors swirled around them in the wispy breeze. The vibrant azure sky made everything seamless, seamless until dusky mauve clouds trundled in.

Upon the clouds sat Shadow Queen Miku smirking evilly down upon them. She had medium-toned teal hair that was long and curly. Her eyes glowed a chilling teal, and her dress was made up of layers of ebony lace on ebony cloth. She wore black gloves and was adorned with gothic-like jewelry. She wielded a dark staff. Her minions were right behind her.

Rin was frozen in horror at the Shadow Queen's mere appearance. Len was fifteen feet away from Rin as he took off in a run to get to her, but Queen Miku made the dark clouds snatch her up before he could protect her. Rin screamed Len's name and it was like a fatal stab to his heart.

"Shadow Queen release my sister!" Len snarled at Miku, his eyes full of hatred. He drew his blade. Queen Miku laughed at Len's rage. She sent an enormous wave of her demonic minions to go after him while she escaped with Rin.

Len couldn't believe how the Shadow Queen kidnapped Rin. He sliced through each demon frantically as he chased after the retreating gloomy clouds. Len gritted his teeth in frustration at himself for not even considering Rin being taken away. All he could imagine was Rin being swallowed up into the darkness.

Rin shivered as she found herself in the dungeon of the Shadow Stronghold. Even though she was in the worst place possible, Rin still kept her hope that Len would protect her. She cupped her hands together and prayed for his safety. Rin focused all of her thoughts onto that one goal.

The Shadow Queen's malicious grin turned into straight rage as she couldn't touch Rin. The light glowing around Rin was enough to protect her from harm, not that Rin knew that. Miku decided that in order to banish Rin's protective light, she would mess with her mind. She would break her down to the point of making death look like a retreat.

Len didn't even bother going back to the castle. He pushed himself to make it to the Shadow lands. Len didn't let himself rest for any moment. He damn sure was going to make sure light would make its make there again to keep the shadows at bay. He was going to walk out of there with Rin in his arms, and his sword through Miku's chest.

The Shadow lands were desolate; not a place mortals could survive. Only demons of all types roamed the lands. Bones and dead carcasses littered the desiccated ground. No plant life was anywhere. Len was soaked in demons blood and it seared his flesh. He ignored the pain and kept moving. Fleshly spilled demon blood was in puddles all over the area. Len saw the palace of shadows in the distance. He began to hasten even more to reach Rin.

As Len was making his way to his sister, Rin fought her own battle. The Shadow Queen was showing her every possible way she was going to slaughter Len in her mind. Rin thrashed about, screaming in sheer horror as Miku mentally tore her up. She couldn't hold on much longer, and she very well knew it.

"Little Princess, I won't stop until the light in you is gone. The easier you give in, the less pain you shall be undergoing." Miku laughed as she watched the helpless Princess squirm.

Rin gained some composure as she pictured Len telling her to be brave. "I-I won't fall here." She said breathlessly. The evil Queen snarled at her comment.

The Shadow Queen thought about what she could torture Rin with next to push her over the edge. Len dying endlessly wasn't enough, but to make her next move she needed to apprehend what made the Princess tick. Miku rummaged through Rin's mind further. She saw how much time Rin spent with her brother. Seeing him die should be enough for siblings, but as she saw Rin's expression as Len mentioned how their parents wanted him to be married to a suitable woman it all made sense. Miku showed images of Len leaving Rin behind for another woman. It was working; the light around her was fading. She discovered the Princesses forbidden little secret, and she was relishing every moment.

Rin could only see a world where Len was getting married and ignoring her. Everything felt so tangible, the aroma of the fresh flowers, even everything she touched. The façade she was put in began to take place as to what actually going on. It shattered her soul and the little darkness that took root in her that day consumed her.

Miku was watching Rin's expression. It was lifeless as her eyes were open, but she was in a trance. Tears spilled down her heart-broken face. She was now severed, just the way the Shadow Queen wanted. Shadows dove into Rin and her skin turned gray, her hair silver and her dress ebony. She wasn't the same Rin her Kingdom loved and knew. She was Miku's trophy to display to the world that light was feeble. Miku intended on showing Rin to her Kingdom within the span of a few days, after she took care of the outraged Prince.

Len made it to the door leading to the throne room. He was already in a bad enough shape, but that didn't matter. He wanted to save his sweet sister. He had taken out so many demons of his way up to the room; it almost felt too easy, like the Shadow Queen wanted him to confront her. He pushed open the large metal doors. He saw the Queen at the end of her enormous room sitting upon her throne with a smirk. She had her staff in one hand; the other was on the armrest.

"Where is Rin?" Len demanded as he walked cautiously into the chamber. He stayed on guard in case she tried to spring a trap on him.

Miku waved her staff and a dark shadow swirled around. A girl appeared next to her looking distraught, practically dead inside. She stood there without saying a word. "This is your dear little Rin you came all the way out here to retrieve." Miku flashed a amused grin.

Len didn't believe her. "Liar! Where is my sister?" Len roared and gripped the hilt of his sword tauter. He was ready to execute her right then and there.

"Oh my how you don't even know your own sister. It's a shame really, she would most likely recognize you if she were in your place." Miku kept on the same expression.

Len looked back at the girl. It was true she did resemble Rin, but once he saw the tear-stricken face, his eyes widened. The Rin he knew was now gloomy and soulless. He never imagined she'd give up so easily. Rin was his own source of light, a light he didn't want tainted.

"What did you do to her?" Len hollered heatedly. It took everything in him not to run the Queen through at that moment.

Miku took a minute to absorb his rage. She loved that just as much as corrupting the little Princess. "I showed her the thing that she feared the most. It was surprising actually; I never would have guessed such a thought out of one so pure." Miku pet Rin's head gently and Len gritted his teeth.

"What did you show her? Also keep your hands off her!" Len gritted his teeth.

"I showed the opposite of something she desired that is all. I prefer you not know, I like seeing you frustrated. Now enough with the small talk; the only reason I allowed you here was to see your sister and be destroyed. My minions finish him!" Miku waved her staff and her demons came pouring into the room. Len fought them all off after some time. His burned skin was still uncomfortable, but as the Queen rose to her feet, she transformed into a hideous greater demon and charged directly at him. Len took his blade of light and ran her right through. Her shriek was the last thing her heard before she exploded into dust. The shadows retreated and the demons were pulled beneath the surface to hell once again.

Rin was lying on the ground still in her brain-washed state. Len lifted her up onto his lap. "Rin! Rin, please wake up it's me Len, your brother!" Len shook her gently. He was worried when she didn't respond.

"Len…why did you…?" He heard her say lowly. This confused him slightly.

Len embraced her. "Rin you asked me before what it was that I feared the most, and that was losing you. My worst fear is happening right in front of my eyes, now I'm asking you to come back to me, to our loved ones!" Len said seriously.

Rin's eyes came out of her state. She changed back into the Rin full of warmth. Len could feel it. She looked at him.

"Oh Len you've been seared! You need to wash off the blood!" Rin said with heavy concern.

"I finally get you back, and you can't say anything else except to get a bath? Rin tell me what she did to you." Len urged with a relieved sigh.

"Did you…?" Rin inquired with a shiver.

"Yes, she's dead or at least banished back to the farthest pit of Hell. Now tell me what she did to make you lose your mind. Help me understand." Len scooped up Rin into his arms and stood up.

Rin bit her lower lip. "She first showed different images of you getting killed, but I was able to resist that much. The Shadow Queen then showed me you getting married, and ignoring me. It must sound so foolish, but a life without you is worse than thunder storms in the middle of the night." Rin blushed. She had basically told him that she felt something more for him, but she wondered if he picked that up in the slightest.

Len was looking at her with some astonishment. He turned his head away with a scarlet face. Len hadn't anticipated her to say that. He faced her again with a new composed expression. "The reason I never actually wanted to get married, is because I am in love with you Rin. The thing is that we can't be together, as much as I'd like to. I'm sure you know what I mean." Len sucked in his breath. He felt like he crushed her and himself in one fell swoop.

Rin frowned. "Those stupid laws… I understand and I love you too Len. I don't want to ruin our Kingdom, but at the same time I don't want to be without you." Rin clung to his tattered armor and clothing. She couldn't face him or her Kingdom in her current saddened state.

Len leaned in and kissed her. The remaining demon blood burned her lips a little as they made out. She erased the pain in her mind and focused on the long awaited kiss she desired for quite some time. Len pulled away with a smile. "Let's go home. We have much to do, and I think we deserve a nice bath together, if you catch my drift." Len winked at his blushing sister and carried her all the way back to the palace.

Len reported everything, except for the obvious forbidden details about kissing Rin to his parents. The Kingdom was more focused on rejoicing over their victory and throwing a titanic celebration than on Rin and Len. This made it easier for them to get their bath without notice.

Rin was nervous as she peeled off her bloody gown. She was now completely naked as she stood right before the bathroom door. She knew things would change after this moment, for better or worse she didn't know. She calmed herself as much as possible and opened the door to the bathroom. Len was standing across from her, eyeing her. She did the same to him. He was more composed than her during this moment. They both climbed into the bath at the same time. Len kissed every inch of Rin, saving her lips for last. They held each other, while washing up in between. Len made sure everything he did to Rin was gentle and not forced at all.

"Rin are you sure you want us to continue this? We can't turn away if we do." Len asked with a soft whisper next to her ear which sent a tingling feeling throughout her body. Rin nodded and soon enough they consummated their forbidden relationship. They both knew they that any further encounters had to be short and discreet.

"Rin thank you for not leaving me with the Queen any longer then I had to." Rin smiled as she rested against Len's chest.

"I care about you too much to leave you behind." Len smiled and ran his fingers through her hair repeatedly.

Later in the evening, the celebration was in full swing. It always amazed Len and Rin at how their parents put together parties for the entire Kingdom in less than a day.

Rin was all dolled up and very much still thinking about her _bath_ with her brother. She smiled to herself, and walked down the stairs. There Len was waiting for her with his hand held out. She happily took it as he guided her to the festival. Rin was more content than ever. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder as they both entered the ballroom together. In a twisted way she had the Shadow Queen to thank, for without her she would not have confessed her love.


End file.
